As a technique for measuring a surface profile of a three-dimensional object in a nondestructive and noncontact manner and highly accurately using light, for example, as described in NPL 1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,113 specification (publication) (PTL 1), there has been a technique for combining a light source, which emits white light, and a dual beam interferometer and detecting, with a two-dimensional image sensor, an interference figure (an interferogram) obtained by causing reflected light from a micro region on a sample surface and reflected light from a standard plane incorporated in the dual beam interferometer to interfere with each other through an objective lens to thereby measure a height distribution of the sample surface. In this technique, in each of pixels of the two-dimensional image sensor, the reflected light from the sample surface made incident to an effective light sensing area of the pixel and the reflected light from the standard plane cause interference. At least during surface profile measurement of the sample, a surface orientation of the standard plane is fixed and used without being configured to be changed with respect to an incident optical axis of the reflected light. Information concerning a tilt angle distribution of the sample surface is not directly measured. JP-A-2006-242853 (PTL 2) discloses a technique including a mechanism for, instead of setting a standard plane having high surface accuracy as a standard plane, setting, in a dual beam interferometer used in monochromatic interferometry, a reference object having a surface profile substantially equal to a surface profile of a sample and adjusting a surface orientation of the standard plane.
On the other hand, as another conventional technique, for example, as described in pp. 306 to 307 of NPL 2, there is also a technique for measuring a tilt angle distribution on a sample surface using an autocollimator. In this technique, it is also possible to obtain a height distribution on the sample surface by integrating the tilt angle distribution.